


Strawberry Popsicle

by Malingshu



Series: Late Night Dessert [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, I am sorry popsicle lovers, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, food innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malingshu/pseuds/Malingshu
Summary: It is supposed to be a romantic getaway for both of them, so Huang Zitao isn't very happy to see Wu Yifan working on his laptop instead of paying attention to him.





	Strawberry Popsicle

“Do you have any plans for new year?”

 

Tao, who is busy cuddling against Yifan’s bare chest, looks up to his lover who is staring at him with questioning eyes. He makes a thoughtful face, trying to recall any plans he’s made with his friends.

 

“Nope.” He shakes his head a second later. “What about you?”

 

“I have a plan.”

 

“…Oh.” Tao tries not to look disappointed as he rests his head back on Yifan’s shoulder. He was hoping that they could spend the new year together, but it seems that his lover is going to be busy.

 

“You’re going to join me.” Yifan pulls him closer by his waist until their skins are pressing together under the blanket.

 

“Hm? What do you mean?” Tao perks up, curious.

 

“I’m renting a villa near the beach. Let’s spend the new year there. I’m sick of the cold weather of this city.”

 

“We’re having a trip? Just the two of us?” Tao gasps and straightens his back, eyes staring at his lover in disbelief.

 

“Yes, baby. Let’s take it as the celebration for our one-year anniversary.” Yifan chuckles, amused by Tao’s stunned reaction. “You’re coming with me, right?”

 

“Of course!” Tao nods his head vigorously, eyes gleaming in excitement. “When are we leaving?”

 

“Now that you’ve said yes, I’m going to book tomorrow’s flight.” Yifan says as he reaches over to grab his phone on the nightstand.

 

“T-Tomorrow? It’s too fast!” Tao shakes his head immediately. “You still have a meeting with Mr. Lee on Wednesday morning.”

 

“He called me earlier in the day to postpone the meeting. I haven’t told you about it.”

 

“Oh.” Tao drops his gaze to the blanket that’s covering the lower half of his body. “But I haven’t packed anything and…”

 

“And…?”

 

“And… I’m going to be sore tomorrow… you know… we just did it…” Tao blushes when he remembers the passionate love-making they did just half an hour ago. They had a romantic dinner for Christmas Eve in a fancy restaurant and Yifan ended up taking him home for the night.

 

Yifan chuckles, seemingly proud at what he did to his lover. His eyes scan over the visible love bites across Tao’s neck before they move back to the younger’s blushing cheeks. He can’t help but to recall how adorable his lover looked while he was sobbing in pleasure under him.

 

“Then how about Saturday? We can stay there for four days and enjoy the beach.”

 

“Saturday is good.” Tao nods lightly.

 

“Alright then.” Yifan smiles at the answer and cups Tao’s cheek with his hand, turning the younger’s face to him. “Since we’re not leaving tomorrow, then I can do it one more time, right? It’s Christmas tomorrow, it’s alright if you’re a little sore, isn’t it?”

 

Tao swallows thickly, eyes staring back at Yifan’s darkened orbs. His own eyes start darkening in arousal as he licks his lips slowly, feeling his body growing hot under Yifan’s demanding eyes.

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

There’s a smirk forming across Yifan’s lips before he leans in to kiss his lover.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

“You’re flying out of the country on Saturday?” Sehun raises a brow curiously.

 

“Yep, I’m going to a trip with Yifan.” Tao giggles like a high school girl. There are only the two secretaries inside the elevator, so Tao can talk freely about his love life to Sehun, his best friend in the office.

 

“Of course your daddy is behind this.” Sehun rolls his eyes with a sigh.

 

“It’s to celebrate the one-year anniversary of our relationship.” Tao cups his own cheeks with both hands, eyes dreamy like a young boy in love.

 

“One year, huh?” Sehun nods slowly as his mind flashes back to the past year, thinking about all the things that happened this year. “That’s right, you got together after that Christmas dinner you had last year, right?”

 

“That’s right.” Tao giggles again, creeping Sehun out by his giddy response.

 

“You’re being creepy. Wipe that smile off your face, we’re reaching our floor.”

 

Tao clears his throat and straightens his back, eyes staring front as the elevator opens in front of them. The employees bow their heads in greeting as the two secretaries walk down the hall. Tao nods his head at some of the employees before making a turn to the archive room.

 

“Where are you going for the trip?” Sehun asks as soon as they enter the room.

 

“We’re going to the beach, but I still don’t know which beach he’s talking about. He wants to keep it a secret until the day of our flight.” Tao hums and starts searching through the shelves.

 

“That sounds fun. I also want to swim on the beach.” Sehun sighs, feeling a little jealous of his friend.

 

Tao drops the folder from his hand, eyes wide in shock as if he just remembers something important.

 

“I need to buy new swimming trunks.” Tao mutters to himself, not even bothering to pick the folder he dropped as his brain starts arranging a plan for few days ahead. “I need to show my beach body to Yifan.”

 

“What for? You’re always naked when he fucks you.” Sehun picks the folder from the floor.

 

“ _This_ and _that_ are different!” Tao flusters before taking the folder from Sehun’s hand. “Thanks, by the way. Are you going somewhere for new year?”

 

“Not really. I guess I’ll just spend the night drinking with friends or staying home.” Sehun shrugs his shoulders and makes his way to another shelf.

 

“You’re not going anywhere with Luhan…?” Tao raises a brow curiously. He still doesn’t know the exact relationship status between his friend and the president, but seeing how close they are in the office, Tao won’t be surprised if they’re more than just a boss and a secretary.

 

Sehun tends to brush the topic off whenever he tries to pry further into the matter, and there’s no way he can ask Luhan about it. He wonders if Yifan knows something since he seems to have a good friendship with the president, despite how different their personalities are.

 

“Nope.” Sehun presses his lips at the end of his word and pulls out the folder he needs. “I got what I need, so I’m going back to my desk now.” He says, waving the folder in his hand at Tao.

 

“Alright, I still need to find some things.” Tao flashes his friend a smile before proceeding to grab another folder. Since it’s the end of the year, there are a lot of things they have to do before new year arrives. Yifan has been burying himself in work as soon as they came back to the office and as his secretary, it’s Tao’s job to help the CEO with whatever he needs.

 

They’re leaving on Saturday and Tao isn’t sure if they can finish anything before the flight, but Yifan has bought the tickets and booked the villa, so he shouldn’t worry about having the trip cancelled.

 

Yifan doesn’t talk to him for the whole day unless it’s about work. Tao understands because his lover is very professional when it comes to work and there’s something more important the CEO needs to do other than chatting with his secretary as if they can’t do that any other day. As a good secretary and a good lover, it’s Tao’s job to understand him without uttering any childish complain.

 

When they finally leave the office at late night, Yifan drives him back to his apartment and gives him a kiss before going back to his own home. Tao watches as Yifan’s car drives away before entering the apartment. He leans his tired body against the polished elevator wall as it shoots up to his floor, vaguely feeling his phone vibrating in his pants pocket.

 

He absently pulls it out as he drags his feet down the hallway towards his door. He only looks at his phone when he’s entering the security code to unlock the door.

 

_From: Yifan_

_Sleep well tonight. Don’t forget to pack your things if you have time._

Yifan’s message is mostly bland and a little cold. He never uses emoticons even once and he doesn’t really put any love words in his text, but it’s alright because Yifan has no difficulty in expressing his love whenever there’s only the two of them. Yifan texts like an old man, Tao thinks, but it’s something he finds adorable from the elder.

 

_To: Yifan_

_You too. Good night, daddy :*_

Tao smiles at his own message before putting his phone aside and making a beeline to the bathroom.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

“These are the reports from the marketing team and these are from the sales team. I’ve checked both of them, but I think you should take a look at these if you have time.” Tao says as he places two folders on Yifan’s desk.

 

“I’ll get on it later.” Yifan says, eyes not leaving his laptop screen as his fingers are busy typing an email reply.

 

Tao nods his head and takes a step back, eyes scanning the mess of papers on the CEO’s desk. They’re going to leave tomorrow morning and Tao isn’t sure if Yifan can finish everything before their trip, but he also doesn’t want Yifan to cancel the trip. At this point, he can’t hide his selfishness as a lover.

 

“You may leave.” Yifan hums, snapping Tao out of his trance.

 

“Oh, um…” Tao flicks his eyes around and stops when he sees the empty glass on the desk. “Shall I refill the water for you?”

 

Yifan glances at his empty glass for a split second before turning back to his laptop. “Sure.”

 

Tao takes the glass and brings it to the water dispenser beside outside the door before coming back to place the refilled glass back onto the desk. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks.” Yifan says, finally lifting his gaze from the laptop screen. He stares at Tao’s face for a moment as if studying his expression before speaking again. “Have you packed up?”

 

It takes a second for Tao to respond. “I haven’t finished packing yet.”

 

“Go home and pack your stuff then. It’s almost nine right now.” Yifan looks down at his watch to check the time.

 

“But you’re not done yet.”

 

“I’ll deal with this my own. Just go home.” Yifan smiles, the kind of smile that fills Tao’s heart with warmth and melts him from the inside.

 

“Okay.” Tao smiles back, nodding obediently like the good boy he is. “Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport.”

 

“Good night.” Yifan nods and turns back to his laptop again.

 

Albeit hesitating, Tao still retreats himself and goes home like what Yifan told him to. He packs his things, making sure he didn’t leave anything important on his desk, and then heads home with a cab.

 

He immediately continues his packing once he’s done showering. It doesn’t take long for him to finish packing up though. Since they’re going to spend their days in the villa and around the beach, so he only grabs some t-shirts, shorts, some tank tops, and also swimming trunks. He doesn’t forget to bring a tube of sunscreen and his favorite sunglasses, ready to hit the beach.

 

He wonders if Yifan is going to swim at the beach too. He can already picture his lover, wet hair swept back, swimming trunks hanging low around his hips, and his body glistening under the sun. He can imagine the sun rays hitting Yifan’s pale skin, outlining his beautiful muscles and everything. He can already see Yifan walking down the shore in his glory, looking incredibly handsome with his beach body.

 

Thinking about it makes Tao worry about getting a hard-on in the middle of the beach where some children might be building a sand castle few meters away from him.

 

Shaking the thought off his head, Tao pats his blushing cheeks a few times as he stares at his luggage on the floor. All he has to do is go to bed and wake up in the morning to meet Yifan at the airport. He looks at his luggage, at the clock on the wall, and then turns to his luggage again, contemplating about something.

 

When Yifan finally reaches home at eleven, he is surprised to see the lights of his living room on. He clearly remembers turning off the lights before he left to work in the morning and he’s not a careless person, but then again, he has been extremely busy these past two days, so maybe it slipped off his hectic mind.

 

However, his question is soon answered when he hears a noise coming from the kitchen. Knowing that there’s only one person who can enter his house freely, Yifan smiles and puts his shoes back into the rack.

 

“Tao?” He calls out as he walks to the kitchen.

 

There his lover is, standing in front of the fridge with a loose t-shirt hanging on his body and a pair of shorts. Tao turns around and gives him a bright smile, looking so happy to see him coming home.

 

“Welcome home.” Tao steps over and loops his arms around Yifan’s neck, pecking his lips lightly. “It’s late. Have you eaten?”

 

“I’ve eaten with Luhan and Sehun. Have you eaten?” Yifan hums, arms wrapping around Tao’s slim waist and face buried against the crook of the younger’s neck, recharging his energy after a whole day in the office.

 

“I had my dinner at your favorite noodle stall near my apartment.” Tao smiles, one hand reaches up to stroke Yifan’s head, running his fingers through his dark hair. Yifan sighs in content, his upper body completely rested against Tao, yet the younger can hold him up just fine.

 

“Why are you here? Have you packed your stuff?” Yifan asks after a few seconds, finally pulling away to meet Tao’s eyes.

 

“I have packed my stuff and it was still early. I was bored, so I decided to come here and wait for you.” Tao purrs, batting his eyelashes at the man. “I already bring my luggage here. Maybe I should stay over for the night too? We can go to the airport together.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Yifan smiles pleasantly. “I still haven’t packed up though.”

 

“I’ll help you.” Tao holds Yifan’s hand and takes him to the bedroom as if he’s the owner of this house. Yifan doesn’t mind since he knows Tao has memorized every corner of this house with how many times he has dropped by and stayed over the nights. He has brought up the topic about living together to Tao before, but his young lover doesn’t seem like he’s ready yet and Yifan is willing to wait.

 

After Yifan takes out the empty suitcase he is going to use for the trip, Tao urges him to take a shower before starting to pack up. While Yifan is in the bathroom, Tao starts by packing some underwear into the suitcase. He doesn’t know which clothes Yifan wants to wear once they arrive at the villa, but he knows which underwear Yifan likes to wear every day.

 

When Yifan comes out of a shower, he chuckles at the sight of Tao arranging his boxers neatly at the corner of the suitcase.

 

“You’re picking the ones _you_ like the most, aren’t you?” Yifan crosses his arms, eyes staring at Tao in amusement.

 

“I know you like this one.” Tao says, lifting a pair of black boxer briefs with the brand name _Supreme_ printed along the waistband.

 

“I do.” Yifan nods in approval, half-pleased and half-surprised to find out how well his lover knows him.

 

“What about the shirts and pants? What do you want to wear?” Tao perks up, still crouching in front of the black suitcase.

 

“Alright, let’s see…” Yifan makes his way to his closet and Tao follows a moment later.

 

Turns out, he doesn’t need to help Yifan to pick his clothes because in less than fifteen minutes, Yifan has packed his clothes for four days inside his suitcase, along with his toiletries and other necessities. He doesn’t even forget to put a bottle of lube into his suitcase, flashing Tao a knowing smile as he does so.

 

“You need this?” Yifan asks, showing Tao a pack of condom in his hand.

 

“…No.” Tao presses his lips.

 

Yifan smirks at the answer and puts it back into the drawer. He knows how much Tao loves it when he comes inside him, but he still wants to make sure in case Tao changes his mind. He loves to spill his seed inside Tao too, watching the way they trickle out of Tao’s swollen rim once he pulls out. He’s the only one who gets to be inside Tao and he’s going to mark his territory by painting Tao’s walls with his come.

 

“Yifan?”

 

He snaps himself out of his dirty thought and flicks his eyes to the younger. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Why do you bring a button-up shirt and a tie with you?” Tao hums curiously as he stares at the folded white shirt and rolled black tie among the other clothes.

 

“I might need to do some video-conferences during the trip.”

 

“What?” Tao whips his head, eyes wide in surprise. “You’re going to work during the trip?”

 

“There are some things that I haven’t finished yet and I need to finish them before the last day of the year.” Yifan explains as if there’s nothing wrong with his plan at all.

 

Tao knows the responsibility Yifan holds in the company and he knows his lover always works really hard, but he thought the trip would be just the two of them without any laptops or other things regarding work. He thought they would spend the next five days together, walking by the beach, swimming in the ocean, taking a walk around the city, enjoying the villa, and all the other things lovers do when they go on a trip.

 

“Ah, I see.” Tao nods in understanding, fully aware that he has no other choice but to accept it. “I should go back to take my laptop with me.”

 

“No, not you.” Yifan chides. “You’re going to have fun, not working. I don’t want you to deal with work during the trip. The reason I’m taking you there is because I want you to relax and have fun, so don’t take your laptop with you.”

 

Honestly, Tao prefers to spend his time with Yifan more than anything, but he knows the elder has planned the whole trip for him, so he has to appreciate it. With a smile on his lips, Tao walks over to him, purposely swaying his hips to left and right. Yifan stays on his spot with one of his brows raised, fully knowing what Tao is trying to do.

 

“Thank you, daddy.” He whispers cheekily and leans in to kiss Yifan on the lips.

 

Yifan kisses him back almost immediately. It’s deep but slow, their lips molding perfectly against each other before Yifan swipes his tongue over his cavern, ripping out a soft moan from his throat. Before he can push harder, Yifan suddenly pulls away and presses his index finger against the younger’s lips.

 

“We will stop here. We have morning flight tomorrow, so we better go to bed now.” Yifan smiles, yet his eyes are teasing.

 

Tao puckers his lips into a pout, but nods his head nonetheless. “Fine, but I want to cuddle.”

 

“Sure, baby.” Yifan pecks his forehead, erasing the little crease between Tao’s eyebrows.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

The flight is long, but they spend most of the hours sleeping on the plane, hands intertwined together. The flight attendants can’t help but to giggle quietly whenever they pass the business class cabin.

 

Yifan is the first one to wake up thirty minutes before the plane lands on their destination. He gently wakes Tao up, smiling as he watches his lover fluttering his eyes open like a sleepy kitten.

 

“We’re here?” Tao rubs his eyes sleepily.

 

“We’re landing in thirty minutes.”

 

Tao freezes, his eyes widening in an obvious glint of excitement before he opens the window shade to look outside. A big smile blooms across his face before he turns his head to Yifan, eyes twinkling like a child.

 

“I can see the sea from here.”

  
“Really?” Yifan leans over to look outside the window too, seeing the white fluffy clouds and the sea surface below the plane. “You’re right. I can see it too.”

 

Tao can’t seem to stop grinning the whole time until their plane lands on the runway. When they step out of the plane, Tao can feel the bright sunlight hitting his skin. It’s hot and almost prickly, but considering that he’s spent the last couple of months in cold weather of winter in China, this temperature feels like a breath of fresh air.

 

Yifan calmly puts his sunglasses on as they make their way to the airport building. After claiming their baggage, they get into a cab that Yifan has booked to pick them up in the airport prior to their flight. Tao can’t stop looking out of the window as the cab drives them to their villa that seems to be located quite far away from the airport.

 

The cab driver is a very friendly old man. He asks about where they come from and where they’re heading. His English has a thick accent, but Tao can still understand him very well. Unlike Yifan who is fluent in English, Tao still gets a little trouble when he’s engaging into a conversation with a native speaker.

 

“ _You’re a couple?_ ” The driver asks, but there’s no malice in his tone, just curiosity.

 

“ _Yes._ ” Yifan smiles while Tao flicks his eyes to him, slightly worried about exposing their relationship in another country that Tao isn’t sure if it supports LGBT rights.

 

“ _Last time I took two girls, a couple, from China just like you.”_ The driver smiles warmly and it’s enough to lift the weight of worry from Tao’s shoulders.

 

The rest of the ride goes well, even though it takes more than an hour for them to reach the villa complex. The driver helps them to take out their luggage from the trunk and they thank him with a bow after that, not forgetting to give him some tips for giving them an enjoyable ride. The man bids them a farewell before getting back into his cab and driving away.

 

When they finally reach the villa, Tao drops his mouth open as he scans around the house. Despite only having one master bedroom, the villa is quite spacious and beautiful. He can even see the sea from the spot he’s standing in the living room because the back side of the villa is facing directly to the beach. There’s a patio outside, complete with the lounge chairs and umbrella for them to enjoy the beach from distance.

 

Setting his luggage aside, Tao starts exploring the villa. The bedroom is not very big, but it’s beautiful. It has big windows that gives him a perfect look of the beach outside, white sand and bright blue ocean sparkling under the sun. There’s a connected bathroom inside the room, only separated by a glass wall that barely covers anything. Tao can already imagine himself taking a shower or bath while Yifan is watching from the bed as if he’s enjoying a show.

 

“We can get to the beach from here.” Tao gasps in excitement when he finds a glass door beside the window. He pushes the door open and steps out until his feet lands on the plushy sand beneath him. He looks at the beach ahead, a big smile plastered across his face as he listens to the sound of waves. It’s like the sea is calling for him.  

 

“You like the villa?” Yifan hums, eyes glinting in amusement when he sees how excited his lover is.

 

“I love it!” Tao nods vigorously and whirls around to look at Yifan. “Let’s go to the beach!”

 

“I’ll join you later. I need to check my emails and contact some people.” Yifan smiles. “Do you mind playing by your own for today?”

 

“Oh,” Tao tries not to look disappointed. “You sure you don’t need me to help you with work?”

 

“No, I want you to have fun.” Yifan presses his lips tightly and flicks his eyes to the beach outside. “Go take a walk around the beach or something. Just enjoy yourself today. I need to work on some things now.”

 

“I’ll unpack our things first.” Tao nods and heads back to the living room where his luggage is placed.

 

Yifan sets his laptop on the living room table and starts finishing his work while Tao takes his time unpacking their stuff. He arranges the clothes into the cabinet in the bedroom, places the toiletries in the bathroom, and sets their suitcases aside. He checks the villa’s kitchen, the appliances, and the fridge. Everything is still working perfectly and he figures he can do some groceries and cook something for meal if he’s feeling like it.

 

By the time he’s done exploring the villa, Yifan is talking with someone through a video call, already wearing the shirt and tie he brought from home. It’s funny to see Yifan looking all neat for the upper half of his body while wearing a pair of washed jeans on his lower body. Well, the laptop’s camera won’t be able to capture his legs in the frame, so there’s no need for Yifan to dress up from head to toe.

 

Yifan perks up slightly when Tao passes by the living room, their eyes meet for a second before Tao points his finger outside, signaling his lover that he’s going to take a walk around the beach. The elder returns his gaze with a nod of approval, so Tao takes his shoes off at the patio and walks to the shore.

 

The sand feels hot under his feet. He has to skip over until he finally reaches the water. It’s been years since the last time he went to a beach and he had forgotten how scorching the sand can be on a sunny afternoon. Tao lets out a sigh of relief when the cool water washes over his feet.

 

He looks at the horizon ahead, one hand placed above his eyes to shade them from the bright sunlight. When he looks at the left, he can see a man and woman splashing sea water at each other, looking like a couple in love. They look so happy and Tao can’t help but to imagine him and Yifan doing the same thing.

 

Blowing out a long sigh, Tao walks around the beach for nearly an hour before he makes his way back to the villa.

 

Yifan is still busy with his laptop. He is no longer on call, but his fingers are busy typing the keyboard. He also has his tablet set up next to his laptop, showing some notes along with a line chart. He intentionally walks in front of the elder to catch his attention, but it seems that Yifan is more focused on his work. Puckering his lips, he sits on the floor next to Yifan, peering curiously at the screen.

 

“I thought you said Mr. Lee postponed the meeting? Why were you talking with him on the video call earlier?” Tao hums and rests his head on Yifan’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, it was supposed to be Wednesday, but he postponed it until today.” Yifan says, eyes not leaving the screen at all.

 

“Today is Saturday though… you should relax a little…” Tao mutters softly. He places his palm on Yifan’s thigh and starts rubbing it slowly. When his hand starts moving closer to the crotch area, Yifan stops typing and looks down at the naughty hand.

 

“Tao, I’m working.” Yifan says as a warning, eyes staring at him in disapproval.

 

“Just take a break. I’m bored…” Tao coos melodiously, trying to distract Yifan. He knows his lover can be such a workaholic sometimes, but it’s their first trip together and Tao expects them to be lovey-dovey like newlyweds, not spending his time entertaining himself while his lover is working.

 

“Tao.” Yifan catches Tao’s wrist and removes his hand. “I’m working.”

 

The mischievous smile on Tao’s face disappears immediately when he realizes that Yifan is being serious. He is in his working mode right now, so in his eyes, Tao is nothing more than a secretary who is not doing his job and a hindrance to his work. He knows Yifan takes his work very seriously every time and he is professional enough not to mix work and personal things together, but they’re not supposed to be working right now.

 

They’re in a beautiful tropical island many kilometers away from China, they’re not sitting in the office. Tao is professional when it comes to work too and he always tries to understand Yifan’s point of view when it comes to work, but this isn’t it. Right now, he is not a secretary and Yifan isn’t his boss. Right now, they’re lovers having a trip together.

 

If Yifan is going to drown himself at work, it would be better if they didn’t come here in the first place.

 

“Okay.” Tao answers shortly and pulls his hand away from Yifan’s grip. Without saying anything else, he stands up on his feet and makes his way to the door, not even sparing Yifan another glance.

 

“Where are you going?” Yifan asks from the living room, but Tao stays silent as he puts his shoes on. “Tao, answer me.” The elder says demandingly when he hears no response.

 

“Taking a walk around the villa. I’m _bored_ after all.” Tao says curtly. He makes sure to accentuate his point before walking through the door.

 

Once the door is slammed shut, Yifan runs a hand through his hair and sighs exasperatedly. He looks at his tablet, counting the time and the list of works he has to finish today so he can stay with Tao for the whole day starting tomorrow. He didn’t mean to push Tao away so coldly, but he needs to finish everything today and he can’t have any distraction in order to do so.

 

He wishes for Tao to be more mature and not sulk over such a simple thing, but then again, Tao’s childlike behavior is one of the things he finds very endearing from the young man, so he probably shouldn’t complain too much about it.

 

“He can fuck that laptop for all I care. I’m not giving my ass anymore.” Tao huffs as he walks down the cobblestone pathway leading to the city.

 

He knows he is not acting like himself. He never considers himself as a childish person, but he’s pissed with the way Yifan treated him earlier. He wasn’t asking for anything much, just a small peck or a hug would do, so why couldn’t Yifan spare a few seconds to give him affection? He understands that Yifan has to finish his work, but Yifan has to understand that he needs attention too.

 

Tao stops in the middle of his walk and sighs when he remembers what he did earlier. Now that his anger has starts to dissipate, the feeling of guilt starts crawling in. Yifan did so much for him. He planned this trip to make him happy. He even went as far as abandoning his work for a while just to get here with him.

 

He’s sure Yifan doesn’t want to spend the whole four days working behind his laptop either. Maybe he wants to finish his work as soon as possible, hence why he was so focused earlier and didn’t spare a glance at him. The more Tao thinks about it, the guiltier he feels.

 

He thinks about turning on his heels and walking back to the villa, but then he remembers how unhappy Yifan looked and how bratty he acted earlier. Yifan is probably still pissed about his attitude. Biting his lip thoughtfully, he decides to spend his time walking around the city, hoping that Yifan is no longer mad by the time he comes back to the villa.  

 

Their villa is located in tourist attraction, so there are a lot of foreigners and most of the locals are able to speak basic English. There’s a street market around the corner and Tao decides to take a look of it, hoping to waste a couple of hours there. As he looks around the stands, he can’t help but to imagine Yifan walking next to him. He wonders if Yifan is going to stop at a stand that sells handcrafted weird-looking wooden statuettes, or if he’s going to take a look of the clothes, or if he’s going to hold his hand along the way.

 

Feeling dejected by his own thought, Tao leaves the market with empty hands and continues his exploration in the area. The weather in this island is really hot. He can feel sweat dripping from his forehead, yet it feels somewhat refreshing since the weather in China has been really cold these past few weeks. The only time he actually sweated was when he’s on the bed with Yifan.

 

He quickly shakes the dirty thought off his head and tries to focus on his walk instead. Few hours pass by with him wandering aimlessly around the city, exploring the street, checking the clothing outlets, and taking a look of the street markets. There are a lot of people in the street, most of them are foreigners who are having fun with their friends or lovers. There are groups of teenagers, pairs of lovers, and happy families, all smiling and laughing happily.

 

He’s supposed to be here with Yifan, walking hand in hand just like any other lovers around him right now. The sun is starting to set and he knows he should get back soon before the sky gets dark, or else he might not recognize the street at night. With a heavy heart, Tao turns around and heads back to the villa.

 

As the sun dips below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk fades away and is slowly replaced by warmer hues of orange. Tao stops in the middle of his walk and stares at the beautiful sunset, hoping that he can look at it with Yifan tomorrow. It’s been a while since he spent his time looking at sunset. He leaves his apartment in the morning and comes back after the sky is dark. He doesn’t have so much spare time to stare at the sunset, not in the bustling city he is living.

 

Once the sun completely sinks, Tao sighs softly and heads to the villa, hoping that Yifan is no longer mad. He is getting hungry and he wonders if Yifan has eaten something. He should have stayed in the villa and make sure to take care of his lover while he’s working, not sulking like a child instead.

 

When he arrives at the villa, he stands quietly outside the door for a few seconds before eventually knocking on it, knowing that Yifan must have locked the door. Now that he thinks about it, it’s so reckless for him to just wander around by himself. He can’t use his phone without wi-fi in this island and they can’t contact each other if something happened. Right now, he doesn’t even know whether Yifan is inside the villa or not.

 

Before his mind can wander too far, the door opens with Yifan standing behind it. His eyes soften when they look at each other and Tao feels his chest aching in guilt. Yifan steps aside without saying anything and Tao eventually enters the villa.

 

The first thing he notices if the smell of food in the room. He sniffs the air couple of times and then turns his head to the kitchen, seeing some food on the table. Curious, Tao takes a closer look of the dining table.

 

“I ordered some food from a nearby restaurant. I don’t know if you’ve eaten yet, but I want to eat dinner together with you.” Yifan says, as if knowing what question Tao has in his mind right now. “I also bought a cheesecake in the fridge for you.”

 

Hearing the words, Tao presses his lips tightly and strides over to Yifan who is still standing in the living room. Without saying anything, he throws himself to Yifan and hugs him tightly, practically clinging onto him. Yifan stumbles a little at the sudden hug, but he manages to keep his balance.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tao mumbles, face buried against Yifan’s shoulder.

 

Yifan smiles softly, eyes gentle as he wraps his arms around Tao’s small waist to hug him back. “Look at me.”

 

Tao looks up slowly, eyes doe like a child who’s afraid of being scolded. Yifan’s face holds no malice, so Tao wonders if Yifan has fully forgiven his bratty attitude he showed earlier in the afternoon.

 

“I’m sorry. You must be feeling lonely and bored by yourself, but I really need to finish this work today in order to spend the rest of the trip with you. I want to finish everything as soon as possible, which is why I can’t pay that much attention on you today.” Yifan explains softly, his eyes apologetic. “Can you forgive me for today?”

 

“Of course.” Tao pecks the corner of Yifan’s lips, expressing his apology too. “I’m sorry, I should have understood. You did so much just to take me to this trip, yet I sulked like a brat while you’re trying to finish your work…”

 

“Well, you were acting like a brat indeed.” Yifan chuckles lightly. He presses a kiss on Tao’s cheek before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “You’re my good boy, right?”

 

Tao’s breath hitches at the deep voice Yifan is using. There’s a shudder running down his spine as he nods his head, his toes curling in excitement. “Yes, daddy. I am your good boy…”

 

“Then a good boy can take the punishment he deserves, right? You were behaving badly earlier. I think I need to teach you some lessons, don’t you think so?”

 

Tao swallows thickly, feeling his body growing hotter at each passing second. He lets out a soft mewl and presses his chest against Yifan’s, trying to rub their bodies together to show how eager he is. “Yes, daddy. I can take it…”

 

There’s a soft chuckle before Yifan pulls away. Tao gasps at the loss and whips his head up, eyes almost pleading.

 

“Not now, baby. Let’s eat our dinner first and then I’ll finish the rest of my work. Can you wait until I’m done with those things?” Yifan points his finger at the mess on the living room table next to them.

 

Tao nods his head vigorously like a child who can’t wait to have his treat. Yifan ruffles his hair before taking him to the dining table to have dinner. Yifan bought some regional cuisines of the island from a nearby restaurant, so Tao is really excited and curious to try them.

 

They taste different compared to most of the food he had eaten before, but they’re quite delicious. Yifan tells him that most of the locals here eat their food with hand, so Tao does the same. Yifan laughs at him at first, but then he puts his spoon aside and picks up the food with his hand too. Both of them end up finishing everything before Yifan gets back to work while Tao takes a shower.

 

He returns to the living room after changing into his sleepwear. Yifan is still sitting on the floor, eyes focused on his laptop. Tao refills his glass of water and places it back on the table next to the laptop before climbing on the couch behind Yifan, eyes peering at the screen.

 

“Don’t you want to take a shower or a bath? I can continue it from there.” Tao hums as he reads the words displayed on the laptop screen.

 

“It’s alright. I’ll take one after I’m done with this.” Yifan replies, fingers typing on the keyboard and eyes not leaving the screen.

 

Tao waits obediently. He connects his phone to the wi-fi provided inside the villa and starts replying to some messages. He skims through his emails, marking the important ones, and then proceeds to play some games to pass time. He gets bored with the game after thirty minutes, so he switches into taking random pictures with his phone. He takes more than thirty pictures of himself in different angles before deleting most of them until he finds the best one.

 

Once he runs out of all the things he can do to pass time, he puts his phone aside and lays sideway on the couch, his head laid on the armrest as he stares at Yifan’s back, hoping that the elder can finish his work soon. Right now, he regrets not bringing his laptop with him. Even though Yifan has told him not to, but he could have helped him to finish his work faster with it. He may get a punishment later for not obeying Yifan’s order, but since when does he hate being punished by his daddy?

 

Giggling quietly at his own thought, Tao curls up on the couch and stares at his lover with hopeful eyes.

 

Yifan sends the last email and finally turns his laptop off. He lets out a long sigh of relief for finishing his work before the night gets too late. He closes his laptop, puts the documents back into the folder, shuts his tablet down, and then turns around to look at Tao who has been waiting for him so obediently.

 

Of course, he doesn’t expect that he’s going to find Tao sleeping soundly on the couch like a baby. Yifan blinks at the sight, seemingly stunned for a second before he reaches over to place his hand on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Tao?”

 

No reaction.

 

Yifan huffs out a soft chuckle and brings his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his laugh as to not bother the sleeping man. It’s not even that late yet, but then again, Tao spends the whole afternoon wandering outside and he must have felt so bored while waiting for him to finish work.

 

“Good boy, waiting so obediently for me.” Yifan leans over to kiss Tao’s cheek. “I guess the punishment will have to wait until tomorrow.”

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

When Tao wakes up in the morning, he finds himself laying on a soft bed instead of the living room couch. Yifan is still sleeping beside him, half of his face is buried against the pillow while his arm is draped over his waist to keep him close throughout the night. Tao grins from ear to ear and leans in to peck the elder’s cheek multiple times, wanting to wake him up.

 

“Good morning, daddy.” He giggles lightly when he finds Yifan stirring awake by the kisses.

 

“Hmm… five more minutes.” Yifan snuggles closer to his lover instead of waking up.

 

“Just stay here, you must be tired after working for the whole day yesterday. I’ll go find some breakfast.” Tao detangles himself from Yifan’s arms and gets out of the bed, giggling when he hears the soft annoyed groan Yifan is giving him.

 

“Come back here.” Yifan grumbles, eyes still closed while he reaches one hand in the air, wanting to pull the younger back.

 

“I’m hungry, I need to find some food. I’ll be back soon.” Tao makes a kissing noise before leaving the bedroom.

 

There is some food provided by the villa, such as two boxes of cereals, some instant cup noodles, and a fresh bread loaf inside the cabinet. There are also some tea bags, instant coffee powder, and a box of milk. Tao decides to make some toast for both of them since he doesn’t have enough ingredients to make a proper breakfast. Maybe they can do a little grocery before going back to the villa tonight.

 

When he places the toast onto the plates, there are arms sneaking from behind and wrap themselves around his waist.

 

“I can only make toast since there’s nothing else. There are tea bags, some instant coffee, and I put the milk inside the fridge in case you need it.” Tao says as he spreads the butter on toast, careful not to rip the toast to shreds.

 

“I’ll make some tea for myself. What do you want?” Yifan kisses the crook between Tao’s neck and shoulder.  

 

“A glass of milk.”

 

“Such a baby.” Yifan chuckles lightly before moving away.

 

After finishing their breakfast, they start exploring the city like what Tao had wished for. Yifan keeps holding his hand as they walk down the street and Tao was anxious at first, but there isn’t anybody who bats an eye at the sight of two men holding hand like lovers. Tao even catches a pair of two men holding hands just like them without caring about anything. It seems that the people here are more open-minded, or they just prefer to mind their own business instead of judging strangers.

 

They drop by the street market Tao saw yesterday. He stops by a stand that sells odd-looking wooden statuettes and shows Yifan the ones that he finds funny.

 

“Look, there’s the dick-shaped one.” Tao gasps in awe as he lifts the wooden penis, carved with good details that Tao wonders if craftsman was looking at the real thing while creating this piece.

 

“Damn.” Yifan raises his brows, looking somewhat impressed.

 

Tao laughs gleefully and puts the wooden penis back before bending over to look at the ones displayed on the floor. The shorts he’s wearing lift up slightly at the movement and Yifan can feel multiple eyes staring at his lover’s ass, so he quickly stands behind Tao to cover him, not forgetting to glare at the men around them.

 

“They’re all beautiful and detailed. These people are so talented.” Tao says in amazement as he looks at the wooden flowers in front of him. They look like real flowers, even the petals are carved so beautifully as if Tao can pluck them like he can do to real flowers.

 

“Tao, don’t you think your pants are too short?” Yifan clears his throat.

 

“Huh?” Tao straightens his back at the random question and looks down at his shorts. “I don’t think so? It’s really hot here, so I can only wear these kind of clothes. I don’t want to wear jeans or trousers.”

 

Well, Yifan doesn’t mind Tao wearing a loose white tank top and a pair of black shorts, he enjoys the sight after all, but he does mind the dirty gazes from the men who are ogling at his lover’s body. He doesn’t want to be that asshole who tells Tao what to wear, but it’s hard to calm the possessive urge inside him when everybody is checking Tao out.

 

It doesn’t help at all that Tao is sweating under the hot weather, his succulent skin sheening as if it’s polished gold. Tao looks so alluring this way and other men can see that too, which is why they can’t help but to check him out with their dirty eyes. Yifan knows Tao is attractive and he should feel proud to walk next to him as a lover, but seriously, those shorts are really too short. He doesn’t even know where Tao bought such thing.

 

“Hey, let’s eat in that restaurant beside the beach, and then we should take a look of the clothing outlets in the city.” Tao says, his eyes beaming in excitement as he tugs the elder’s hand.

 

“Sure.” Yifan nods with a smile, briefly wondering about buying a pair of pants for Tao to change because if there’s one more man ogling at him, he swears he is going to leave so many hickeys that the younger won’t even think about wearing those shorts in public anymore.  

 

They have their lunch in a western restaurant by the beach. Yifan helps Tao to take a couple of pictures with beach background and he doesn’t forget to send some of them to his own phone to keep them. Tao offers to take some pictures for Yifan too, but his lover doesn’t seem like someone who enjoys having his pictures taken. In the end, Tao asks a waiter to take a few pictures of both of them.

 

After paying for the food, they make their ways to the clothing outlets near the center of the city. They enter some eye-catching outlets and spend a while inside searching through the aisles. Tao grabs some clothes he finds good and shows them to Yifan, wanting to hear his opinion. Sometimes he also grabs some garments and asks Yifan to try them on because he thinks his lover will look really good on them.

 

Yifan is glad that he manages to take Tao on a trip with him. Seeing his lover putting on the clothes and spinning happily in front of the mirror gives him a pleasant feeling. During this one year of relationship, Tao spends most of his time being a good secretary instead of a spoiled lover. Sure, Tao stays at his house a lot and they spend the nights cuddling each other, but he doesn’t get many chance to take his lover out for the whole day like this as they mostly prefer to laze around on the weekend.

 

“I think I look good on this.” Tao turns around to show Yifan the straw hat he is wearing on his head.

 

“It looks good on you. Do you want it?” Yifan smiles, happy to see the younger enjoying himself.

 

“No, I won’t wear it after this so it will be a waste of money to buy this.” Tao shakes his head with a smile and takes the hat off.

 

The smile on Yifan’s face falters slightly when he realizes what Tao means by those words. Before the younger can put the hat back, Yifab grabs his wrist and pulls his hand back. “Buy it. I’ll take you to another trip as soon as we have the chance.”

 

Tao looks stunned, but then he smiles, so bright and so blinding like the sunshine itself. “Thank you, but it’s alright, I don’t really wear hats after all.” He puts the hat back and intertwines his hand with Yifan’s before pulling him out of the store. “Come on, let’s go to the next store.”

 

They end up buying few pairs of clothes before heading back to the villa since Tao wants to swim at the beach with Yifan before the day gets late. The sun is shining like a giant spotlight in the sky and Tao is glad they put on some sunscreen lotion before leaving. He wipes some sweat off his forehead before turning to Yifan who is fanning himself with his shirt.

 

“So this is how tropical island feels like, huh?” Tao blows out a long sigh.

 

“It’s damn hot, but I’ve missed this kind of weather ever since the winter started.”

 

“Me too.” Tao hums in agreement. He looks around the street as they walk, and then stops abruptly when he sees something across the sidewalk. “Wait!”

 

“Hm?”

 

Before Yifan can ask anything, he is already dragged by his excited lover to a popsicle stand at the side of the street. There are people crowding around the stand, mostly foreigners like them who need some ice under the hot weather.

 

“ _What flavor?”_ The old lady asks to them.

 

 _“Strawberry!”_ Tao chirps before turning to his lover. “What do you want?”

 

 _“Two strawberries.”_ Yifan says as he hands the money.

 

The lady gives them two strawberry popsicles. Tao grabs them with a _thank you_ and hands one of them to Yifan. He bites onto the tip of the popsicle and smiles at the cool feeling in his mouth.

 

“This is the best.” Tao says as he sucks on the popsicle.

 

“I agree.” Yifan hums, enjoying the treat.

 

“Oh, I’ve got an idea.” Tao beams suddenly. “Let’s buy some fruit juice and small plastic bags in the supermarket. I want to make our own popsicles in the villa.”

 

Yifan thinks about the idea for a second before nodding his head in agreement, liking the idea of eating something cool anytime they want in the villa. “Alright, let’s do that.”

 

“Yay!” Tao pulls the popsicle out of his mouth, causing some of the juice to drip onto his collarbone. “Oops.” He quickly looks down to see the red juice sliding down to his chest. He immediately pulls onto his tank top to prevent it from being stained by the strawberry juice. “Oh no… I need to wipe it off.”

 

Yifan, who is watching everything, narrows his eyes and stops walking, prompting Tao to stop too. “I’ll lick it.” He says calmly, as if there’s absolutely nothing wrong with his idea.

 

“…Huh?” It takes a second for Tao to process the words and when he does, Yifan is already standing in front of him and pulling at his tank top. “W-Wait, we can’t do that here. There are people around…”

 

Yifan looks around, seeing everybody minding their own business. He can even see a couple making out few feet away from them, so he doesn’t think it’s going to be a big deal. “They’re minding their own business. Now lift your shirt up.”

 

“But…”

 

“Do you want to lift the shirt yourself or do you want me to do it for you?” Yifan smirks so slightly, but Tao understands what Yifan might do if he’s in control, so he nods obediently and slowly lifts the shirt up to his chest.

 

Yifan takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Tao’s fit body, his golden skin glowing under the sun with a trail of red juice going down to his navel. His eyes stop for a few seconds at Tao’s nipples, but then decides to play with them later when there’s only the two of them.

 

He slowly leans in and sticks his tongue out, licking the juice from the end and then drags his tongue up to Tao’s chest. It tastes sweet, yet also a little salty from sweat, but it’s a familiar feeling since Yifan has spent too much time using his mouth on Tao’s body.

 

Tao shuts his eyes tightly and bites his lip, trying to hold back any noise from his throat. Yifan’s tongue is always so sinful and the fact that they’re doing such a thing in public makes him awfully embarrassed. He doesn’t even dare to look around, afraid that he’s going to find people staring at them with judging eyes.

 

Yifan licks the juice from Tao’s collarbone before pulling away with a pleased smile. “Done.”

 

Tao quickly yanks his shirt down, face as red as the strawberry popsicle he is holding. Yifan smirks at the sight and holds his hand again to guide him down the street. “Come on, let’s go to the supermarket.”

 

They buy some eggs, sliced hams, and sliced cheese for Tao to make a proper breakfast tomorrow. Tao shares his idea about cooking dinner for tonight so they don’t have to walk far to have dinner once they’re done swimming at the beach. Besides, Tao likes it when they cook together. Yifan agrees, so they end up buying basic ingredients to make chicken noodle soup.

 

Tao grabs a box of strawberry juice from the cooler and a pack of small zip lock bags along with some popsicle sticks. They proceed to the cashier before leaving with few grocery bags. By the time they arrive in the villa, it’s already late afternoon, but the sun is still shining brightly.

 

Yifan stores the ingredients while Tao pours the juice into the zip lock bags to make their own popsicles. They may not taste as good as the ones they had earlier, but the coolness and the sweet taste will do to fight off the heat. He sets all the filled bags inside the freezer and smiles proudly at his work.

 

“We can eat popsicles tonight.” Tao grins from ear to ear.

 

“Good job.” Yifan kisses his cheek. “Shall we go to the beach now?”

 

Tao nods with twinkling eyes.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

“So we can see the fireworks from the beach on new year’s eve?” Tao smiles as he looks at the beach through the bedroom window, his hands placed against the glass. It’s already nighttime and he can’t see the sea right now, but he can picture how beautiful it will look with fireworks lighting up the dark sky.

 

“Yes, housekeeper told me that when I booked the villa. There will be fireworks show in the city hall and we can see the fireworks clearly from the beach.” Yifan stands behind him and ruffles Tao’s damp hair with his hand. “Go dry your hair first.”

 

After swimming at the beach until the sun set, they went back to the villa to cook dinner before taking a shower together. Tao wanted to try the bathtub together, but Yifan said that he didn’t feel like soaking himself in the water after spending hours swimming at the sea. In the end, Tao decided to take a quick shower with Yifan.

 

“It will dry by its own.” Tao runs a hand through his own hair, too lazy to use the hairdryer in the bathroom.

 

“The hairdryer is good. It can dry your hair in a minute. Come on, you’re going to get headache if you leave your hair wet for too long.” Yifan kisses his temple and pats his butt, urging him to dry his hair.

 

Tao giggles lightly before making his way to the bathroom. He grabs the hairdryer Yifan has placed on the counter and starts drying his hair with it. Just like what Yifan said, it only takes more or less one minute to dry his hair completely. He puts the hair dryer aside and unplugs it from the socket before ruffling his hair. After making sure that it’s dry enough, he walks back to the bedroom and sees his lover sitting straight in the middle of the bed.

 

“Why are you sitting like that?” Tao laughs lightly and flops himself on the bed. Yifan’s eyes are stern when he looks at him and the smile on Tao’s face falters immediately.

 

The atmosphere in the room changes in a split second.  

 

“Over my knees.” Yifan orders, voice showing authority.

 

“…W-What?” Tao blinks, trying to register the sudden turn of event. They were having fun for the whole day and Yifan just patted his butt playfully a minute ago, so how did it come to this?

 

“Did you forget about your punishment?” Yifan narrows his eyes dangerously, almost like a warning.

 

_Oh._

 

He was having too much fun today that he completely forgot about the punishment he’s supposed to get yesterday. He remembers waiting for Yifan until he fell asleep last night, but he forgot about it after he woke up this morning.

 

Without saying anything else, Tao obediently crawls over and lays himself across Yifan’s knees, his face facing the white bed sheet beneath them while his hips are settled between Yifan’s thighs. He squirms slightly to find the most comfortable position before relaxing his body.

 

“Tell me what you did.” Yifan tugs the hem of his pants and pulls them down to his thighs, revealing his backside.

 

“I was being a brat. I sulked and left the villa because I was mad to see you working, even though you did it for me...”

 

“Yes, you were acting like a brat and I need to put you back in your place.” Yifan places his palm on the round cheek and squeezes it lightly.

 

Tao licks his lips and pushes back against the hand, but a quick sharp blow on his ass makes him stop with a gasp.

 

“Did I tell you to move?” Yifan asks, his voice gruff as if he’s growling.

 

“N-No, I’m sorry, daddy.” Tao bites onto his bottom lip, feeling the pain blooming on his left ass cheek.

 

“I told you to wait for your punishment, but you ended up falling asleep and you even forgot about it, didn’t you?” Yifan smirks as he stares down at his obedient baby.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Tao whines, his body burning in excitement and arousal. It’s amazing how fast Yifan can make him aroused just by words. “Please punish me…”

 

“You sure you can take it, baby?” Yifan rubs his hands across his cheeks, as if preparing him for what’s about to come.

 

“Yes, daddy.”  

 

As soon as he says that, Yifan gives the first strike. It falls hard and loud against his left ass cheek. Tao jerks and pulls onto the bed sheet, teeth gritted as his skin starts prickling in pain.

 

Yifan doesn’t spare him a second before he gives another full-palmed hit on his right cheek. It falls as hard as the previous one and Tao cries out at the pain. Yifan always spanks him hard whenever they’re doing this and even though it’s painful, but Tao would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy this. There’s just something about Yifan’s dominance that turns him on so much.

 

“Ow! N-No—hurts! Daddy…!” Tao yelps when Yifan starts hitting him repeatedly.

 

“Such a brat.” Yifan clicks his tongue before landing another slap.

 

Yifan doesn’t let him catch his breath as he spanks him again and again. The elder slaps his ass so many times that Tao loses count in the middle of it. The strike falls hard every time, overlapping the burn from previous hits. It lands on different spot every time, sometimes it’s his right cheek, then his left cheek, and then across his ass. Tao lets out a series of yelp and starts kicking his legs against the bed, his hands pulling onto the sheet as he begs for mercy.

 

He tries to squirm as an attempt to lessen the pain, but Yifan is holding him in place. The slapping sound bounces off the walls as Tao cries out in agony, tears trickling down his cheeks like a child getting punished for his bad behavior.

 

“Sorry…! I-I’m sorry, daddy!” Tao cries out helplessly when Yifan lands another powerful strike. His skin is burning already and he can only imagine how red his ass looks like right now. It’s been a while since Yifan spanks him _this_ hard after all.

 

By the time Yifan stops, he can feel his own hand throbbing after spanking his lover so hard, but it’s worth the sight he’s getting. Tao’s ass is bright red in color, his body is trembling and he can hear soft hiccups from the younger. He caresses the cheeks gently, rubbing and massaging them to soothe the burn he’s caused. His lips curl up into a smile when he feels Tao pushing back against his hand with a soft whimper.  

 

“Does it hurt?” Yifan coos, hand still rubbing the reddened skin.

 

“Yes…” Tao croaks.

 

“Come here, baby.” Yifan lifts him up and cradles him in his arms as if he’s a child. Tao’s eyes are wet with tears and his cheeks are flushed, but he looks so adorable that Yifan’s chest swell just by looking at him. “Good boy, taking the punishment so well.” He praises lovingly before kissing his lover on the forehead.

 

Tao mewls at the praise and nuzzles his face into Yifan’s neck, murmuring a soft _daddy_. Yifan chuckles pleasantly at the adorable action and brings his hand down to pulls the pants off Tao’s legs.

 

“You’re already hard, aren’t you?” Yifan whispers in the younger’s ear and curls his fist around the length, giving it a playful tug. It’s really pleasing to see how aroused Tao can get after getting punishment. No matter how much Tao cries and begs him while getting punished, his body is always so honest.

 

“Ah…!” Tao gasps and bucks his hips up, wanting to have more of his daddy’s touch, but Yifan removes his hand after giving him a few deft strokes.

 

“Shhh…” Yifan shushes when Tao whines at the loss. “Stay here and wait for me.” He lays Tao back on the bed and kisses his lips before moving away.

 

Tao pouts as he watches Yifan leaving the bedroom. His ass is still burning and it hurts a little when rubbing against the sheet, so he tries not to move around and stares at the door instead, waiting for the elder to come back. Yifan comes back a moment later with the homemade strawberry popsicle in his hand.

 

Tao furrows his brows at the sight. He was very sure Yifan is going to fuck him after this, so what is his lover doing with the popsicle in his hand? Is he planning to eat it first before getting on it?

 

Yifan notices the confusion, but he doesn’t say anything as he sits next to Tao on the bed. “You want some?”

 

Albeit still confused, Tao nods his head. A smile form across his lips when Yifan brings the popsicle closer to his mouth. He opens his mouth and lifts his head slightly to suck on it, licking the sweet strawberry juice.

 

“Now lay back on the bed.” Yifan pulls the popsicle away, much to Tao’s dismay. “Keep your hands above your head and hold onto that pillow.”

 

Tao slowly does as he’s told and grabs the pillow above his head. “Like this?”

 

“Yes, perfect. Now listen carefully.” Yifan shifts closer and hovers above him, eyes stern as he looks down at the younger. “Don’t ever move your hands from there unless I told you to. Do you understand?”

 

“Y-Yes, daddy.” Tao gulps. He can’t help but to wonder what Yifan is planning to do to him. Every time Yifan plays with him, it is always as pleasuring as it is torturing, yet the thought makes his body burn in need.

 

“Good boy.” Yifan smiles so gently as he drags the tip of the popsicle along his collarbone.

 

Tao sucks in a quick breath as his body jerks in response to the sharp coldness. Yifan chuckles lightly, looking very amused as he keeps dragging the ice across the prominent bone.

 

“I-It’s going to drip on t-the bed.” Tao stutters as he tries to squirm away from the touch.

 

“It’s not going to drip if you don’t move, so be a good boy and don’t move around.” Yifan hums as he brings the popsicle higher to the adam’s apple.

 

Tao jerks as a squeaking noise leaves his throat. Yifan finally pulls the ice away and leans down to lap at the dripping juice on the younger’s skin. Tao relaxes back on the bed as Yifan nibbles on his neck, whimpering when the elder bites onto his skin to leave marks. Yifan pulls away slightly and smiles at the love bite adorning the side of Tao’s neck, dark red with a hint of purple.

 

“You alright, baby?” Yifan lifts his gaze up. When Tao nods his head in reply, he brings the popsicle to his mouth again. “Suck on this. Come on.”

 

Tao takes the ice into his mouth and starts sucking on it again. Some of the juice spills down his chin, so Yifan quickly leans over to lap at it, making sure that none of it is dripping onto the bed. After a while, he pulls the popsicle away and swipes his tongue over Tao’s lips, licking away the strawberry juice. Tao lets out an endearing little giggle when he pulls away and Yifan can’t help but to chuckle along because his lover is really adorable that way.

 

Still with a smile on his face, he moves the popsicle down and rubs it against one of Tao’s nipples.

 

“ _Ahh!_ N-No—not there…!” Tao jerks hard, his legs automatically kicking against the bed as he tries to move away, but Yifan quickly calms him down by pressing his chest back against the bed with his other hand.

 

“Shhh… Good boy, just relax for me...” Yifan coos as he circles the ice around the perked nipple.

 

“Uhh… daddy…” Tao gasps, but he seems much calmer than before. Yifan pulls the popsicle away for a few seconds to let him catch his breath before rubbing his nipple again, earning a feeble cry from the younger.

 

When Tao starts trembling, Yifan finally pulls the ice away and replaces it with his mouth. He rolls his tongue around the nub and sucks on it as if it’s a piece of small berry. The ice was really cold earlier, it makes Yifan’s mouth feels hotter than usual. Tao closes his eyes with a moan and arches his back slightly, pushing more into the other’s sinful mouth.

 

“Ahh— _yes_ … Please… daddy, more…” Tao’s eyes flutter in delight as Yifan plays with his sensitive bud. He always loves it when Yifan plays with his nipples, even though he knows they will end up swollen and sore the next day.

 

“Good boy…” Yifan whispers lovingly before rubbing the popsicle on the other nipple, smiling when Tao cries out at the action.

 

“Uhh… D-Daddy…” Tao screws his eyes shut with a whimper, trying to relax his body.

 

“Shhh… I’ll take care of you. It’s okay, baby, just relax…” Yifan murmurs reassuringly.

 

He makes sure to give the twin bud the same love and attention before moving the popsicle along the line of Tao’s abs. He stops once in a while to lap at the dripping juice, not forgetting to craft a few love bites on the tender skin. More than half of the popsicle has melted away due to Tao’s heated skin, leaving a small piece sticking in the middle of the stick.

 

“Spread your legs, baby.” Yifan coos.

 

Tao looks like a mess. His chest is heaving, his cheeks are red and there are hickeys adorning his body. He’s sweating even though Yifan has been rubbing ice all over his body. His eyes are filled with lust and plea and it makes Yifan smile even wider. Adorable, his baby boy is the most adorable in the world.

 

Tao sniffs and slowly spreads his legs apart, giving Yifan the full control to do anything he wants. At this point, Tao is aware that he trusts Yifan more than he trusts himself. Yifan always knows what he needs and he always knows how to make him feel so good and so loved at the same time. No matter how mean his lover can be, but he will always spoil Tao rotten in the end.

 

“Don’t move, okay?” Yifan hums and then rubs the popsicle from the base of Tao’s cock up to the tip.

 

Tao shrieks loudly, not expecting Yifan to place the ice there. He’s hard and so sensitive already, so the coldness sensation turns into pain, almost like a burn. He releases the pillow in his hands and makes a move to reach down, but stops halfway when he remembers what Yifan told him to do earlier.

 

“N-No, daddy, I can’t…! P-Please…!” Tao shakes his head rapidly, his legs trembling against the bed.

 

“It’s just a small piece. Don’t worry, baby. You’re alright… I’ll take care of you…” Yifan whispers so gently and so reassuringly that Tao finds himself gripping the pillow above his head again.

 

Tao lets out a series of cries as Yifan slides the ice around his length, from the base of his cock to the leaking tip, and then down to his balls. When there’s only a tiny piece left on the popsicle stick, Yifan presses it against his rim, letting it melt completely from the heat.

 

“Good boy, such a good boy for me.” Yifan praises lovingly and reaches over to stroke Tao’s hair, brushing the bangs sticking on his forehead before leaning over to kiss it.

 

“Daddy…” Tao whines softly.

 

“Don’t move yet. We don’t want the juice to drip on the bed, do we?” Yifan pulls away with a smile and pushes Tao’s legs up against his chest to reveal his private parts. He looks at the red dripping juice on Tao’s cock, mixing with clear liquid of precome. He can see some of it trickling down to his twitching hole, inviting him to have a taste.

 

“Ahh…!” Tao moans when he feels Yifan’s tongue swiping over his hole. He looks down with teary eyes to see Yifan burying his face between his legs, licking so earnestly. There’s always a feeling of shame whenever Yifan uses his mouth on that place, but it only makes his body burn even more and Yifan seems to be enjoying it a lot.

 

Yifan sucks on the rim, biting back a chuckle when Tao squeaks cutely at the action, and then drags his tongue up. He licks over the balls and then starts lapping at Tao’s cock. It’s wet and leaking at the tip, flushed red in color. It’s almost like a melting strawberry popsicle. There’s a mix of sweet and salty taste from both the strawberry juice and the dripping precome. It tastes funny, but Yifan doesn’t hate it, especially since he got to hear the noises Tao is making.

 

“Ahh…! Ahh—daddy… Mmhh…” Tao pulls onto the pillow, his hips tremble as Yifan sucks on his length as if it’s a popsicle.

 

Yifan alternates between licking the cock with his tongue, nibbling at the base, and sucking on the tip. All of them are obvious teasing moves as Yifan doesn’t plan to make his lover come yet. Call him a sadist, he won’t deny it, he loves to tease Tao until he’s begging and crying.

 

“D-Daddy, please…” Tao croaks out, his voice shaking through his tears as he looks pleadingly at him.

 

“I want to enjoy this popsicle a little longer.” Yifan hums before nibbling the length, teeth scraping playfully against the sensitive skin.

 

“Ohh!” Tao throws his head back, his toes curling and digging into the bed. “Please…! Daddy, please… I can’t…”

 

Hearing the broken voice, Yifan decides to give in. He finally puts the shaft into his mouth and sinks his head down until Tao’s entire cock is engulfed. When Tao lets out a pitched cry, he hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head.

 

“C-Come! Daddy, I-I’m coming…!” Tao screams in warning. He isn’t sure whether Yifan is going to swallow everything or letting him spill all over his chest. Yifan does both things sometimes, but he isn’t sure which one he’s planning to do right now.

 

When Yifan doesn’t remove his head, Tao gets his answer. With his eyes screw shut, he chokes out a broken _daddy_ and spills himself inside Yifan’s mouth. The elder sucks everything as if it’s the sweetest juice he has ever tasted. He makes sure Tao has spilled the last drip of his orgasm before pulling back and lapping at the head of his cock to clean him.

 

Tao is gasping and trembling on the bed, his body is glowing with sweat and Yifan thinks his lover looks breathtaking this way. He always loves to see his lover drowning in pleasure and lost in bliss. With gentle hands, he reaches over to grab Tao’s hands above and bring them down to his chest, signaling him that it’s okay to move his hands now. He then cups Tao’s face and presses a loving kiss on his forehead.

 

“I love you so much, my Zitao, my baby.” Yifan gives him a peck on the lips before pulling away to look at his eyes. “Do you want to continue?”

 

“Yes,” Tao answers without a pause even though he’s still catching his breath. “I want you inside me, daddy…”

 

“I’ll give it to you as a reward for being such a good boy for me.” Yifan gets out of the bed, smiling when he hears Tao whining behind him, and then grabs the bottle of lube from his suitcase.

 

When he climbs back to the bed, Tao is already holding his legs open, looking so eager for it. Yifan drizzles the lube over his fingers and gently breaches Tao’s hole with a digit, feeling the walls sucking him in. Tao flutters his eyes shut and blows out a long sigh as Yifan slides his finger knuckle-deep.

 

“Yes, just like that.” Yifan praises before leaning down to kiss the inner side of Tao’s thighs. His mind starts to recall about the shorts Tao were wearing during the day and how many men ogling at him with dirty eyes.

 

“Uhh!” Tao whimpers when Yifan bites hard into his skin. The elder sucks his thigh hard before scraping his teeth against the skin, trying to leave a dark bruise. He shuts his eyes and lets out another feeble cry when Yifan sinks his teeth onto his other thigh while pushing the second finger inside him.

 

Whenever Yifan removes his mouth, there’s always a deep bite mark left on the skin, adorning his thighs like blooming flowers. Yifan licks and kisses the mark every time before crafting another one. He wants to make sure that everybody can see who Tao belongs to the next time he wears those shorts in public. Tao has the full right to dress however he wants and Yifan is not going to control him to that extent, but he also has the right to mark Tao’s body as he pleases.

 

Yifan thrusts his fingers in between, hearing Tao moaning and gasping from above, calling out for _daddy_ and _please_ in between. His cock is already hard and dripping again because of the way Yifan rubs his fingers over the most sensitive spot inside him. Yifan knows his body better than himself. He knows every sensitive spot on his body and he knows how to touch them to make him moan in pleasure. Tao has never felt so much pleasure before he’s with Yifan, not even with his ex-boyfriends or any men he had ever slept with.

 

“Daddy…” Tao reaches a hand to touch Yifan’s head, fingers running through his hair. “Daddy please… I-I need it… please…” He whimpers in need.  

 

“Alright.” Yifan whispers softly and pulls his fingers out. He takes his clothes off and puts them aside before shifting closer to Tao again, his heavy cock bobbing between his legs. He can see the way Tao stares hungrily at his erection and he thinks it’s really cute to see his lover looking so eager every time they’re about to have sex.

 

He strokes his own cock a few times to spread the precome before hovering above the younger. Tao holds onto his biceps as his legs are spread open with the tip of Yifan’s cock pressing against his wet rim. They stare at each other without any words spoken and when Yifan pushes in, Tao shuts his eyes as a moan leaves his throat.

 

Yifan sighs in delight once he’s fully sheathed inside, relishing the pleasuring tightness squeezing around his cock. He looks down to see Tao breathing heavily, his eyes are glossed with tears, yet they’re looking at him with so much love. Yifan smiles at the sight and places Tao’s legs over his shoulder to penetrate him deeper.

 

“Ahh…” Tao rolls his head back when Yifan’s length rubs against his sensitive spot. He knows Yifan has memorized this spot perfectly since no matter what kind of position they use, Yifan always hits it perfectly when he thrusts in.

 

“Can I move, baby?”

 

“Y-Yes, please… Fuck me, daddy…”

 

Without waiting for another word, Yifan pulls back and snaps his hips forward, meeting Tao’s skin with a slapping sound. It doesn’t take long for Yifan to pick up his pace and rams harder, fucking Tao thoroughly. Tao’s fingers dig into Yifan’s back as he moans wantonly, his body singing in pleasure and his head floating in the clouds. Yifan is rough, his ass is still sore after the spanking and he can feel the skin burning as Yifan’s hips slap against the back of his ass, but he loves it even more.

 

Yifan praises him in between, telling him how pretty and adorable he is, how tight he is and how good he feels driving into his body like this. Tao smiles at the praises, feeling his chest swelling in adoration.

 

“L-Love you, daddy! I love you— _ahh!_ ” Tao sobs in pleasure. The bed is creaking along and he can feel his body sinking deeper into the mattress every time Yifan thrusts in. Electric jolts are running down his spine and he knows he is getting closer to his peak.

 

“Fuck… you got tighter…” Yifan groans when the walls squeeze around his cock, showing him how happy Tao is when he professes his love. If it isn’t the cutest thing ever, then Yifan doesn’t know what it is. The way Tao shows his love with everything he is makes Yifan so aroused and happy.

 

“Ahh— _ahhh_! Oh God—daddy!” Tao screams when Yifan picks up his pace. He thought it’s impossible for Yifan to go faster and harder at this point, but the elder proves him wrong. His mouth is hanging open and he can’t do anything other than sobbing and moaning. His body doesn’t feel like his own anymore. “I-I can’t…! _Uhh_ —gonna come, daddy!”

 

“Come, baby.” Yifan says breathlessly, his pace not faltering at all. There’s a knot forming in his stomach and he knows he is close too. “Come for me.”

 

It only takes a few thrusts before Tao throws his back with a broken cry. His spine arches off the bed as he shoots his seed between their bodies. His cock spurts weakly in second orgasm, but his walls flutter around Yifan’s length nonetheless.

 

Yifan groans through gritted teeth, his hips stilling as he holds Tao tightly against him. He spills himself inside Tao, filling him to the point of leaking as the younger whines beneath him. He eventually collapses on top of his lover once he’s spilled everything. He can feel Tao trembling in his arms, so he keeps his tight hold around him until he’s softened enough to pull out.

 

Tao sighs when Yifan pulls out. He can already feel the seed trickling out of his hole, but he’s too tired to clean it. His head still feels light and he wants to spend few more minutes in bed since he can’t find the strength to move yet. He only lets out a soft hum when Yifan peppers his face with small kisses.

 

“Let’s clean you up.” Yifan scoops his body up and carries him out of the bed.

 

“Are we taking a bath?” Tao holds himself against the elder and nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his scent.

 

“Yes, I’ll take care of you, baby.” Yifan murmurs reassuringly with a kiss on his lips.

 

Yifan places him in the tub and turns the warm water before joining his lover. He leans against the edge and lets Tao snuggle up to him, his arm wrapping around Tao’s shoulders to keep him close. Tao blinks slowly, his eyes drooping sleepily as the second ticks. Yifan knows his lover is about to fall asleep anytime soon, so he decides to ask the question he’s been wanting to ask for a while.

 

“Tao.”

 

“Mhmm?” Tao flutters his eyes open and looks up.

 

“What do you think about moving in to my house?”

 

Tao looks at him for a few seconds, his face is blank and unreadable and Yifan wonders if the younger is too sleepy to follow a conversation.

 

“Next year… when things are less hectic…” Tao closes his eyes with a soft mumble and rests his head on Yifan’s shoulder again. “I’ll move in… together…”

 

“Really?” Yifan smiles, excited at the idea.

 

Tao doesn’t answer him this time. His eyes are closed and it doesn’t take even a second for Yifan to figure out that his adorable lover has fallen asleep. He coos at the sight and presses a kiss on Tao’s head.

 

Just like what Yifan has promised, he takes care of Tao and carries him back to the bed after drying him up. He turns off the lights, gives Tao a good night kiss on the lips, and then lays next to him under the blanket. He wraps his arms protectively around Tao’s body as he follows him to sleep.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

“ _Five!_ ”

 

Yifan puts the strawberry popsicle into his mouth while Tao points his five fingers in the air.

 

“ _Four!_ ”

 

There are few people at the beach, mostly the other guests who are also renting the villas. There are pairs of lovers, a group of friends, and there’s a family with two kids, all watching the night sky in anticipation.

 

“ _Three!_ ”

 

Tao smiles giddily like a child getting excited for his favorite show. Yifan glances at his secretary and chuckles lightly at the other’s expression.

 

“ _Two!_ ”

 

Yifan holds the popsicle in his hand and flicks his eyes to the direction of the city hall, waiting for the fireworks.

 

“ _One!_ ”

 

The fireworks shoot up to the sky and explode into burst of dancing sparks. The colors radiate from the central point and bloom like a flower, creating a vibrant circle that lights up the sky. There’s a red one, green one, purple, and all the colors fireworks can possibly create.

 

Tao watches the sky in awe, seeing the bright streaks of colors illuminating the dark sky, like a dance of colors. The explosions are loud, but it’s worth the sight he is seeing right now. He remembers watching the fireworks last year from the window of the hotel room Yifan booked for the night, but the fireworks didn’t look this massive that time, unlike now.

 

Everybody is cheering every time another firework shoots up to the sky. Each time a firework fades into glimmering sparks, another one will shoot up to take over its place in the sky.

 

Still grinning widely, Tao takes his phone out and records the firework show, wanting to show it off to his friends later. Yifan takes a glance at his lover in between the fireworks show, seeing his eyes sparkle happily like a child. He’s glad that Tao seems to be enjoying himself very much. This is what he wanted to see when he decided to take Tao on the trip; his beautiful smiling face.

 

“Happy new year.” Yifan smiles after Tao stops recording the sky.

 

“Happy new year!” Tao beams at the elder.

 

“Your popsicle is dripping all over your hand.” Yifan points his popsicle stick at Tao’s sticky left hand where the red strawberry juice is dripping down his knuckle.

 

“Oops.” Tao laughs lightly and starts licking his hand clean. He takes the last piece of ice into his mouth before looking at Yifan whose face is getting much closer now. He stops, eyes staring back at Yifan’s as he leans in to meet him in the middle.

 

They kiss each other under the flashing dance of colors in the sky. The fireworks are loud, but Tao can still hear the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as Yifan parts his lips to slide his tongue in. He doesn’t know if there’s anybody who catches them making out under the fireworks, but he doesn’t care anymore.

 

They’re here together, very much in love with each other, and that’s all that matters.

“Where should we go to next year?” Yifan asks after pulling away.

 

“Anywhere you go.” Tao smiles and leans in to kiss his lover again.

 

That night, they finish the rest of the strawberry popsicles in bed as they have the first love-making of the year. Yifan doesn’t even wait for the next day as he drags the popsicle all over Tao’s body, watching the younger squirm in pleasure. He then kisses and licks Tao’s body all over, and eventually sheathes himself inside once Tao begs for it with tears in his eyes.

 

Honestly, he’s not a big fan of sweet things including popsicles, but Tao’s popsicle is really the best he’s ever tasted.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can still eat popsicle peacefully after reading this : )  
> This is supposed to be posted around new year but I'm slow lmao  
> Not betaed, sorry for mistakes!


End file.
